fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 4: Under the Sea
Chapter 4: Under the Sea At the palace the next day, the girls are outside their dressing room. Peach is inside the room dressing or singing. “Peach, dear, time to come out. You have been in there all morning.” Kairi called. Soon Peach came out, singing to herself seemingly happily obviously to everything around her. “What is with her?” Vivian the Shadow Siren asked in confusion. Peach then bumped into her father “Oh! Morning, daddy.” Peach greeted as she puts a flower behind Kakashi’s ear. She then leaves, continuing to sing to herself. “Oh, she’s, like, totally got it bad.” Kim Possible said. “What? What has she got?” Kakashi asked in confusion. “Isn’t it obvious, daddy?” Kairi asked, and then said romantically, “Peach’s in love.” “My daughter?” Kakashi asked in shock as he took the flower Peach put behind his ear, “In love?” Then, he smiled behind his ninja mask, thinking of Peach falling in love with someone. Later at a rock, Toadsworth is pacing back and forth, a big nervous wreck. Peach is on the rock, happily playing with the flowers. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toad and Toadette are there, too. “Okay, so far, so good.” Toadsworth said, “I don’t think the king knows. But I don’t think we could keep this from him for so long.” While Toadsworth paces, Peach begins to pick petals off a flower. “He loves me…” Peach said as she picked a flower, then says disappointedly as she picks another, “Hmmm, he loves me not…” Then, she picked off the last petal and exclaims, “He loves me!” She then started giggling in an excited way, “I knew it!” “Peach, stop talking crazy!” Toadsworth snapped as he swam to Peach. “I have to see him again! Tonight! Ben knows where he lives.” “Peach, please, will you keep your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?” Toadsworth complained. “I can swim up to the castle.” Peach said, “Then Bubbles can splash around to get his attention, and then we’ll go…” Before she could continue, she got cut off by Toadsworth. “Down HERE is your home!” Toadsworth snapped as he pointed down. “Guys, I think I feel a song coming on.” Sora said. “Yeah.” Donald agreed. Goofy nodded in agreement, too. Music begins to play. “Peach, listen to me.” Toadsworth said, “The human world, it’s a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!” (A/N: Do you see what happens in this sequence?) Toadsworth then begins to sing. So does Sora, who’s swimming with two fish. Sora: (singing) The seaweed is always greener (He does a backflip, and then resumes swimming.) In somebody else’s lake Toadsworth: (as he swims towards Peach) You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake ''(Peach turned her head away angrily.) Toad: ''Just look at the world around you '' ''Right here on the ocean floor (A lot of fish swim around Peach, who enjoys it and floats a little upward as she twirls a bit.) Toadette: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin’ for? (Toadsworth held onto a fish’s tail as he sings.) Toadsworth: Under the sea Under the sea '' (He lets go accidentally and smacks into a wall.) Sora: (as he swims up to Peach) ''Darling, it’s better '' ''Down where it’s wetter (He does a backflip and finishes by holding his arms out.) Take it from me Toadsworth: Up on the shore they work all day '' Toad: ''Out in the sun they slave away Toadette: While we devotin’ Full time to floatin’ '' ''Under the sea (Toadsworth swims up to Snoopy (from Peanuts), who’s playing the clams like drums. Then, Toadsworth did the drumming.) Toadsworth and Snoopy: Down here, all the fish is happy '' Toadsworth: ''As off through the waves they roll '' Toadsworth and Snoopy: ''The fish on the land ain’t happy Toadsworth: They sad cause they in the bowl (As he sang that, a big sad-looking fish was floating inside a bubble.) Sora: But fish in the bowl is lucky Donald: They in for a worser fate Toadsworth: One day when the boss get hungry (On “hungry”, he used his cane to pop the bubble.) Big fish: Guess who’s gon’ be on the plate Toadette: No way! Under the sea (Peach was fidgeting with some sea flowers.) Under the sea (Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a Horsea.) Sora: Nobody beat us, fry us (Then, a bunch of Horsea pop up and swim around Peach.) And eat us in fricassee (Donald saw a hook, picked it up and puts it in a clam, which looks like it didn’t wanted the hook.) Donald: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook Toadsworth: We got no troubles, life is the bubbles (As Toadsworth sang that, the clam spat the hook at Donald. Luckily, he dodged it.) Under the sea Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Under the sea Toadsworth: Under the sea Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Under the sea Toadette: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Edward and Alphonse Elric: Naturally-e-e Toad: Even the sturgeon and the ray Sora: They get the urge ‘n’ start to play (Then, a sturgeon played a clarinet-like thing while a ray used rocks as cymbals.) Toadsworth: We got the spirit, you got to hear it Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, Sora, Donald and Goofy: Under the sea Toadsworth: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp Toad: The plaice play the bass And they soundin’ sharp Toadette: The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Vector the Crocodile: Yeah! Goofy: The ray he can play The lings on the strings Donald: The trout rockin’ out The blackfish, she sings Sora: The smelt and the sprat They know where it’s at And oh, that blowfish BLOW! (Unnoticed, Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped dancing and singing, cause they noticed Blossom swimming towards Peach with no one seeing her. Sora, Donald and Goofy swam after Blossom. They all swam to Peach. Blossom whispered into Peach’s ear while Sora, Donald and Goofy all listen from Peach’s other ear. Peach, Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled and they all swam off.) “It’s working!” Sora whispered, “Peach’s gonna be surprised!” Toadsworth: YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH! Under the sea! Toad, Toadette, and random sea creatures: Under the sea Toadsworth: Under the sea Toad, Toadette, and random sea creatures: Under the sea (Toad is riding a school of fish, and jumping off of one of them.) Toad: When the sardine Begins to beguine It’s music to me Toadette: What do they got? A lot of sand? (As she sang that, she picked up some sand and tossed it up.) We got a hot crustacean band Toadsworth: Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea (Cuddles and Giggles swam up to each other and began to dance with each other as they sang the next part.) Toad and Toadette: Each little slug here Cuttin’ a rug here Under the sea Toadsworth: Each little snail here Know how to wail here Toad: That’s why it’s hotter Toadette: Under the water Toadsworth: Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette: Under the sea When Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette finished their song, everyone noticed that Peach has left. So did Sora, Donald and Goofy. “Peach?” Toadette asked, “Guys?” Everyone but Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette leaves the scene now. “Somebody’s got to nail that girl’s fins to the floor.” Toadsworth sighs disappointedly. “Toadsworth! Toad! Toadette!” A voice called. The three mushroom creatures turned to see Tiff, swimming up to them. With her are four creatures. The first was a merboy younger than the girl who had more darker yellow skin then she had, mushroom cut hair, which was colored yellow and blue, and it covered his eyes. He wore corduroy type pants without a shirt and had a green fin. His name is Tuff. The next two creatures were floating. They were both round creatures; one with blue skin and the other with pink skin. They both had white gloves and white feet. The pink one wore a bow in her head. Their names are Fololo and Falala. The last creature was a pink, round creature with oval eyes, blushing red cheeks, arms that were both small and pudgy, and small red feet. He wore a scuba mask. His name is Kirby. (A/N: Surprise, surprise, Flowerstar!) “Toadsworth, guys, we’ve been looking all over for you!” Tiff said. “Yeah! We got an important message from Kakashi!” Tuff said. “Kakashi?” Toadsworth asked in fear. Kirby nodded in response. “He wishes to see you right away!” Fololo said. “Yeah! Something about Peach!” Falala said. Then, she, Fololo, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff swam off, leaving Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette in a big panic state. “He knows!” Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette exclaim in unison. At the throne room, Kakashi looks at the flower Peach has given him while waiting for Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette. “Let’s see now.” Kakashi chuckled, smiling, “Oh, who could the lucky merman be?” Kakashi then looks up and sees Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette at the entrance. He cleared his throat as he hid the flower behind him and said, “Come in, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette.” “We mustn’t overreact.” Toadsworth said to himself, Toad and Toadette, “We must remain calm.” Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette walk over to Kakashi. When they get there, they said in really high-pitched voices, “Yes?” They noticed this, cleared their throats and said in their normal voices, “Yes, Your Majesty?” “Now, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, I’m concerned about Peach.” Kakashi said, then asked, “Have either of you noticed she’s been acting peculiar lately?” “Oh, uh, peculiar?” Toad asked nervously. “You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself…” Kakashi explained, “You haven’t noticed, hmm?” “Oh- well, we-” Toadsworth stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly. “Guys…” Kakashi said, getting a bit anxious. “Hmm?” Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette asked nervously. Kakashi signaled them to come closer, and they did. “I know you three have been keeping something from me.” Kakashi said. Toadette gulped, then asked nervously, “Keeping something?” she began to sweat. “About Peach?” Kakashi responded. Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette looked down at their own legs, seeing that they were shaking. They held them still they looked back at Kakashi. “Peach…?” Toadsworth said. “In love?” Kakashi asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette couldn’t hold it in any longer. “WE TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!” The three cried as they got on their knees and looked like they were begging, but they grabbed his legs. “SHE WOULDN’T LISTEN!” Toad cried. “WE TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS!” Toadsworth cried. “THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-” Toadette cried then stopped when Kakashi cut her off. “Humans?” Kakashi asked, then yelled angrily, “WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!?!” “Humans?” Toadsworth lied, smiling and laughing nervously with Toad and Toadette. “Who said anything about humans?” Toad asked. Then, Kakashi grabbed the three mushroom creatures each by the necks using his multi jutsu. “CUE!” Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette squeaked as they got grabbed. Kakashi then grabbed the three and swam off. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Parodies Category:Fanmakes